Death Lied
by Xiaahandrus
Summary: I thought Death would be the end, but if that was the case, why did I wake up?
1. An Ending and a Beginning

**Why hello there reader!**

**Thank you for investigating my story! =D**

**This is my first attempt at a cross over involing two specific mangas/anime and even I'm not 100% sure just where it's going! XD**

**WARNING- This story will have lots of gore and violence and possible swearing and probably more. Read at your own risk!**

**I'm mostly using the anime for Elfen Lied as I haven't had time to read the manga yet, but I've done some of my homework and I know the anime and manga have several differences. I'm using some reference from both of them and I'm creating a bit of my own bit for her. ;)**

**I also mostly only read the manga with Naruto, but I get a lot of my information off of (lots of spoilers on here! Look at your own risk!).**

**Words- 1,835**

**Death Lied – An Ending and a Beginning**

I couldn't believe it. I had actually gotten away. I was _free._

But judging by the gunshots and the metallic twangs and pings I might not be for long. Still, if I had a choice between death and being captured again I was more than ready for my life to be over and done with. I didn't have anything to live for anyway.

Stupid humans, just because I'm different, just because I'm not the same as them, just _because_ even, they feel like they have to lock me up, they have to study me, they feel like I'm _dangerous._ Well, that last part is actually true.

I smirked at that as my feet pounded against the ground as I raced down the deserted street lamp lit street. I didn't even know the name of the miserable, sticking city I was in. I didn't really care unless it happened to be the city where what remained of my pathetic family lived in. Then I might have to make a side trip to finish them off.

Perhaps the desire, the _need_ to kill off one's family is a bit strange, disturbing even, _monstrous_ some might even call it. I may not be human, but _they_ were the real monsters though. They were the ones who handed me, an eight-year-old kid, over to a bunch of scientists out of cowardice, fear, and spite.

But mostly fear.

Most people were afraid of me. My parents, my older sisters, my classmates, my teachers, and most adults I had ever met. They were all afraid of me.

It wasn't without reason though; I did kill them all in the end. It wasn't their fear that made me kill them, it was that they didn't bother or even make an effort to understand _why_ they were afraid or even _if_ they _needed_ to be afraid.

It's like when I was little. Just like every kid I was afraid of the dark, I was afraid of monsters under my bed, I was afraid of spiders and bugs. It's perfectly natural for people to experience fear, but only the ones with courage rise up to meet and conquer it.

I have yet to meet one of those people in life, but I've read about plenty of them. When you're always alone it give you plenty of time to read.

Still, I remember the main character in a book series by Tamara Peirce was afraid of heights. She'd been afraid of them since her older brother had dangled her over the edge of a tower and it came back to bite her later in life, but she rose to meet it and conquered her fear. I remember that she said that she'd never like heights, but she wasn't afraid of them anymore.

People were afraid of me because they didn't know how to understand, how to cope with me being different; with me not being human. The humans even gave my kind our very own name.

They call us Diclonius.

I'm definitely not the only one, nor am I the first. I came about from a Diclonius before me touching a human male and infecting him with the Diclonius 'virus' and he passed it on when he mated with a human female. What makes me different from other Diclonius is that, unlike all other Diclonius resulting from an 'infected' human male, I'm not sterile. I can have children. I know because, not over a day ago, I gave birth.

Pain clenched in my chest at the thought of my baby. The baby I never got to see, the baby I never got to hold, the baby whose first cry was cut short by an injection of _poison._

Trails of hot tears flowed down my cheeks as I clenched my jaw and hands, running all the harder. I had to get away. I had to live. I had to live so I could wipe out every single stupid, stinking human on this miserable, dirty planet.

It would be fitting, all of their lives for the life of my child.

I blinked and I raised my head slightly as the tug of my other senses told me something was coming at me hard and fast. I didn't slow my pace, but reacted by reaching out as only a Diclonius can and swatting the offending object. It exploded on contact with my hand, or vector as the humans called them, making it a bomb.

All Diclonius have vectors, though it varies from Diclonius to Diclonius how many arms we have and how far we can reach. I have twenty-two altogether and I can reach anything under eight meters away. From what I discovered it's a fairly large number, but there has been at least one Diclonius before me who was stronger. Hers were even visible to the human eye she was so strong. Mine aren't visible, but humans seem to be able to detect them sometimes.

Or maybe they can sense their death since they usually only seem to be able to sense them right before I kill them.

I was coming to the end of the street and it just happened to be a railing separating the sidewalk from a drop off with trees beyond it. It looked like it was a fairly far drop since if I stood at the railing I would be looking at higher than the upper half of the trees. This would be a perfect place to lose the stupid humans at.

I picked up speed even as I swatted a few well aimed bullets away from hitting my back with a couple of my vectors. I used another two to push myself up and over the railing and into the trees. I used my vectors again to start swinging myself through the trees and to catch myself before my feet touched the ground. Then I was running again.

I was wearing down. Being locked up so tightly I couldn't move and being fed through a tube had weakened my body considerably. I gritted my teeth as I forced myself on. I couldn't give up now!

I ran on as fast as I could for several minutes as the sounds of the human soldiers faded from my hearing. I slowed then to a jog, then a walk, then a complete stop as I braced my hands on my knees and panted heavily. Pale pink hair fell to the sides of my head, shielding my red eyes from the surrounding forest as I tried to catch my breath.

I stayed like that for several more minutes before my breathing slowed, but I still felt like I was ready to collapse from the strain on my body. I finally straightened and brushed my hair out of my face, tucking a few strands behind my ear. My hand brushed the ribbon I'd tied around my horns to help disguise I was a Diclonius.

I scowled to myself I as grasped the ribbon and untied it before throwing it on the ground and grinding it into the ground with my bare foot. I wasn't ashamed of myself! I would no longer hide what I was! I raised my head proudly so my horns could be easily seen rooted in my shortish, springy light pink hair as I scanned the surrounding forest with dark red eyes.

Pain suddenly blossomed on the left side of my chest and I cried out at the sudden force of it. I clutched at the place with my hands and they quickly became coated with the warm stickiness of my own blood. I stared down at my hands in a mix of shock and horror. One moment of inattention and now I was finished!!

A broken sob escaped me as I tried to keep moving, but only succeeded in falling. On hands and knees I crawled while gabbing anything and everything I could with my vectors to drag myself forward.

I dragged myself along after being shot, but I found myself on a paved country road. The road was still warm from being in the sun all day and it felt good against my skin. I paused for a moment, I would just rest for a moment. I wasn't going to let the humans get me after all…

I don't know long I laid on the concrete, before I realized I needed to be moving; before I realized I _couldn't_ move. I gritted my teeth and tried to will strength into my exhausted limbs and tried to use my vectors to at least drag my body along. I still couldn't move. I was completely out of strength.

I laid there for a long time, still trying to move and getting weaker by the minute before _they_ found me, the human soldiers. At least it wasn't the scientists and I would be granted a small mercy. The soldiers would kill me now, that much I knew, the scientists would have kept me alive for more experiments.

I gritted my teeth and refused to cry out at the sudden pain as something heavy struck me in the side of my ribcage and onto my back. Dark shapes moved around the edge of my vision and I could hear what sounded like people talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

When my vision cleared enough for me to see, I found myself staring at the end of a gun barrel. I knew this was my death and I was glad for it. I would finally get away from these stupid, stinking humans even if it meant I was dead. I didn't know if I would go to Heaven or Hell or if God even cared about my kind. Maybe my kind went somewhere else…

I heard the click of the trigger being pulled and a brief sting of pain on my forehead, between my eyes, then blackness...

Nothingness…

There was no more pain.

If this was death, I couldn't say I really minded. It felt like I had just barely fallen asleep somewhere perfect. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold, it wasn't too comfortable, or too uncomfortable. I felt myself relax for the first time that I could ever remember. It was a nice feeling…

It stayed that way for a long time. I'm not sure how long, time didn't really matter here, where ever _here_ was.

All I knew was that suddenly, everything wasn't perfect anymore. I was laying on something that wasn't as soft as it had been a moment ago and there were several small somethings poking me slightly painfully in several places. Then there was this annoying brightness on my closed eyes before I blinked them open…

Why was I looking up at the sun shining through the leaves of a tree?

I'd been laying on a road before… Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

If I was supposed to be dead, why was I waking up?

**Yes, I really did just leave a cliffhanger on the first chapter. It's a bit of a hobby of mine and I have fun with it.**

**Now, was it any good?**


	2. First Encounters

**So, who liked the nice cliffhanger I left at the end of the last chapter, hm?**

**I rather liked it myself since it was a line along that last bit that inspired the whole story. ^^**

**Next off, I'd like to thank my three wonderful reviewers and I request that 'Sky' make an account so I can reply to your reviews.**

**Words- 1,141**

**Death Lied - Chapter Two – First Encounter**

I'd been shot. Twice. Once in the shoulder and then the last thing I remembered was looking down, or up, a barrel of a gun and the click of someone pulling the trigger. I'd been shot a second time in the forehead or between the eyes. I knew that would kill a human and I was fairly certain that other Diclonius had been killed like that in the past.

Was this what happened when one of my kind died? We just went somewhere else? Was this Heaven? A new kind of Hell? Or something else?

I winced as a pain suddenly split felt like it was splitting my skull as a headache set it. This definitely couldn't be Heaven; everything was supposed to be perfect there.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, then froze. I gently probed my forehead again, feeling for where I thought I might have been shot. Shouldn't there be a hole in my head somewhere around here? Or at least a bruise? But there was nothing. If there'd been a scar there should have at least been a different texture on the skin.

I winced again as I slow sat up. I had to use my vectors since it hurt too badly to use my left arm or shoulder. I looked down and could only stare at the whole, bloodless fabric of my plain black tee-shirt I'd stolen. My right hand shook as I reached up the feel the spot. It hurt, but it was a healing kind of hurt. I pulled aside the collar of my shirt and felt my eyes widen in shock at the sight of my pale, unblemished skin.

I'd been shot. Hadn't I?

I was starting to doubt myself now…

Maybe I was dreaming? But that couldn't be right, dreams aren't supposed to hurt this bad. The only thing I could think of was that I had been put to sleep and the scientists were experimenting on me or running some sort of painful test while I was asleep. That could be what was making me dream hurt.

I remember once when I was small, before my family was truly and complete afraid of me, I'd had a dream where I was being crushed by an elephant sitting on me. When I woke up our family's Saint Bernard had fallen asleep partly on top of me. The feeling had been real even if the dream wasn't.

I squeezed my eyes shut and fisted my hands against my temples and willed myself to wake up. I wouldn't let the scientists use me for their petty experiments!!

I sat there for a long time, trying to wake myself up, but I only succeeded in making my headache worse. The position I had ended up in hurt my lower stomach too. I shivered suddenly and placed a hand against my abdomen as I remembered the c-section stitches I'd glimpsed there when I'd put my stolen clothes on. Before that I remembered hearing my baby's one and only cry.

I sobbed and brought both hands up to my face to hide my tears. Then lowered them just as suddenly, was my baby here too? I looked around franticly, holding my breath. Maybe I would hear him or her cry.

Only birdsong and the wind with the distant gurgle of a stream met my ears. I sighed with disappointment and leaned against the tree I was under and closed my eyes. It was best to just forget my child, it was gone and it wasn't coming back.

I had to move on, I needed to move on to survive.

I sighed again and opened my eyes to stare up at the sun-lit leaves and rough barked branches of the tree I was under. A flicker of movement was a curious blue bird watching me from a perch where it thought it was hidden. It twitched and flicked its wings as if getting ready to take flight as it cocked its head sharply every few seconds while it watched me.

The sight of the bird, so curious and seemingly not very afraid of me brought a small smile to my face. I'd never had a chance to just sit and relax like this before. It was… nice. Peaceful even and it was unlike anything I'd even gotten the chance to experience since I was very small. Such times were almost erased with pain, anger, and suffering in my mind, but they were still there.

I sat there for a long time, just watching the birds and the leaves of the tree sway gently in the slight breeze before I realized my headache and shoulder pain were gone. I blinked, wondering how something like that could escape my notice.

I blinked again at the feeling of my other senses telling me I was being watched.

I continued to simply watch the birds and leaves in the tree as I opened my senses up further. If it was a human, I was going to kill them. Man, woman, or a pathetic crying child; it didn't matter. If it was human, it was going to die today.

"Heh," A voice to my right spoke, "Seriously, if she was going to pretend she didn't notice us she needs to keep that killer intent of hers hidden," The voice continued with amusement.

I turned towards the voice just as two men emerged from the shadow of a nearby group of trees. I narrowed my eyes as I took in the two of them. They were both taller than my measly five feet three inches of height and they both wore strange, long coats with red clouds on them. The taller of the two wore a white hood over a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a strange triangle shaped headband with a rectangle metal plate on it with parallel lines on it that reminded me of a pair of lightning bolts. His eyes really caught my attention though, they were green with red where the white should be. I'd never seen a human with eyes like that. The other one didn't stand out to me quite as much as the taller one, but he was unusual. His hair was silvery-white like I would expect to see on an older person, but his face was that of someone no older than nineteen or twenty and he had pink eyes.

The one with pink eyes was grinning as he hefted a strange pole with what looked like three red blades glinting in the sunlight as both men stopped. I frowned at them, they were… Strange humans. I took a deep breath and stood up to face them. If they wanted a fight I would ensure it would be their last.

**It's a nice ending right?**

**Another bit of a cliffhanger to keep ya'll coming back.**

**And as a side note, I only updated now because I had this chapter already written. The lack of reviews compared to the people who favorited the story killed my motivation to write on this...**

**So... Tak note of this: **

**Reviews = Xiaah's Happiness = Motivation = Updates**

**Please and thank you. ^^**


	3. Power Play

**I actually wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but Kitt(dreamkitty26) convinced me to post it tonight. **

**I do warn you all that this is about to get a considerably more violent than the last two chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

**Words- 1,996**

* * *

**Death Lied – Chapter Three – Power Play**

"What?" The pink eyed one asked, "Nothing to say?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. If he came just a few steps closer he'd be in range of my vectors and then I'd rip him apart. I smirked at him then, shifting my weight to my left foot and propping my fist on my left hip, "My silence could also mean you aren't worth replying to."

He laughed at that as he hefted his strange tri-bladed pole arm and pointed at me in what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening manner. All it did was put it in range of my vectors. I began reaching out for it even as he began to speak, "Got a bit of a mouth there bitch, but you won't be-"

I chose that moment to grab his tri-bladed pole arm and pull it out of his hands, smirking at the surprise that widened both of their eyes as I caught and curled my fingers around the handle. It was heavier than it looked and it took almost all of what little physical strength I had to hold it level. I brought my other hand up to grip it as well as I looked the thing over. I'd never seen anything quite like it before.

Warning bells sounded in my head and I looked up just in time to see the pinked eyed in the air with a fist pulled back aiming to punch me. I reacted with my vectors, grabbing both arms and legs and _pulled_. I smirked as I ripped all four limbs away and watched his body fall to the ground as I dropped his limbs at the same time. I hefted his weapon with my physical arms as well as a pair of vectors before burying the blades in the ground by his head.

I continued to smirk as he started yelling, "Bitch! What the hell did you do!?"

"What does it look like I did?" I asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I ripped your arms and legs off."

Warning bells sounded in my head again, more insistent than the first time and instead of waiting around to see what was coming I jumped backwards while simultaneously pushing off the ground with a pair of my vectors. I cushioned my landing with another pair and looked up just in time to see the taller of the two men smash a fist into the spot where I had been standing. How had a human moved so fast? And how had the first one managed to jump over ten feet in the air?

These two weren't normal humans. I frowned at them as the one who had punched the ground where I had been standing straightened and turned towards me. He raised a hand towards me as if he was reaching for me, then his had shot forward from his arm at the head of a mass of black stringy stuff. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my lips back slightly from my teeth as I reacted by sending one of my vectors forward to meet his hand in the same manner. Our hands crashed together halfway between us and I curled the fingers of my vector around his hand. I didn't squeeze hard enough to hurt him, not yet anyway, I wanted answers first.

"What the hell are _you_?" I demanded rudely, "You aren't a normal hu-" My words were cut off as the pinked eyed man started yelling again.

"Damn it Kakuzu!" He shouted angrily, "Hurry up and kill that bitch so you can get me my arms and legs!" He continued, making me blink in surprise. How was he still alive? He'd just lost all four limbs at once, he should have bled out and have been dead by now. All the humans I'd done the same to in the past had.

"I could ask you the same question," The man whose hand I still held in the grip of my vector answered, seemingly ignoring the pink eyed man for the moment. I admit I was curious about the two of them and I wanted to find out more about them, they couldn't be humans if the pink eyed one still wasn't dead and if the one I still had hold of could extend his arm like he had.

"Are you going to attack me again?" I asked as I straightened from the half-crouched position I had been in. I held my head up proudly as a soft wind blew and stirred my pink hair, blowing a few of the longer strands into my face, but I could still see fairly well.

"Only if you do first," The masked man replied and I felt him flex the hand I still held with my vector. I didn't release him immediately as I thought about it, but instead squeezed with slightly more pressure to let him know I wasn't ready to release his hand just yet. I let the pressure back up again almost as quickly as I applied it as I crossed my arms and tilted my head as I eyed him. I could very easily charge and rip both of them to shreds in a few moments, but then I wouldn't know how they were different from normal humans. Yet he could just as easily be lying and attack me as soon as I seemed to let my guard down.

"I'm called a Diclonius," I told him as I released his hand from my vector, yet I kept a few of them hovering at the edge of my range so I could grab him quickly if he tried something.

"Is that a clan name?" He asked as his hand returned and seemingly became part of his arm again, the mass of stringy stuff disappeared anyway. I didn't relax my posture or my vectors though, his question could just be a ploy to get me to let my guard down. It was an interesting question, I didn't really know what he meant by 'clan name' though. I thought about it, I knew what a clan was and I suppose Diclonius could be considered a clan of sorts.

"That's one word for it I suppose," I told him with a shrug. I wasn't about to tell him what a Diclonius could do or what they were. If he wanted to think we were some sort of family or clan that I was fine with me. The less people know about me, and Diclonius in general, the better.

He was silent at my answer, seemingly he didn't have another question or he knew I wasn't about to give up information to a complete stranger. We stayed like that for several moments, just staring at each other. His eyes were appraising, like he was sizing me up, estimating what I could and couldn't do. I knew my eyes were cold and hard, waiting, expecting him to do something.

"Kakuzu!" The pink eyed man yelled again, "What the hell are you doing!?" He demanded, "I can't move over here! Put me back together so I can kill that bitch!" He continued yelling angrily making me blink. Usually humans in that much pain couldn't even think rationally, let alone make complete sentences.

Just what were these people?

"Shut up Hidan," The masked man replied as he turned to the side to speak to the pink eyed man whose name I guessed to be 'Hidan.'

"Damn it Kakuzu!" Hidan continued, as if he partner never spoke, "Put me back together so I can sacrifice that bitch!"

"That's enough Hidan," The masked man, obviously called Kakuzu answered, his voice a bit softer with anger, "Shut up."

I blinked again, frowning as Kakuzu turned fully to face Hidan. I stared at his back in a mix of confusion and irritation. Was this guy an idiot? I had just ripped his partner apart and now he was turning his back on me? True he didn't know the range of my vectors, it was still stupid of him to turn his back on someone who could kill him. I shook my head as I turned to walk away, I needn't waste my time here on humans who weren't worth killing, "This is pointless."

I hadn't walked five paces when my warning bells clanged at the back of my head again. I reacted with a vector, reaching back to grab whatever it was. It turned out to be Kakuzu's hand at the head of the mass of black stringy stuff. Instead of just locking fingers with it and holding it in place as I had before I squeezed. Hard. I heard him grunt in pain as I felt the bones of his hand crunch in my vector's grip.

"That was rude," I told him as I tightened my grip further, feeling more of the bones crunch and grind together. I saw him grab the forearm of the hand that was extended in pain as his eyes narrowed angrily, "You're just a stupid human," I told him, "You can't possibly defeat me."

He made a noise not unlike an animal growl at my words making me frown at him again. Any and every human I'd ever encountered before had been withering on the ground in pain, trying to get away from contact with my vector by now. Yet, this strange masked human, Kakuzu as he seemed to be called, was still standing and what was even more was that he was still willing to put up a fight.

"What the hell is going on!?" The pink eyed man, Hidan snarled angrily, making me tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"How is he still alive?" I asked Kakuzu curiously as I began walking towards him. I wanted to look at Hidan myself, I wanted to know how he was still alive. Approaching Kakuzu probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but just to be on the safe side, I had extended all my vectors and held them at the ready to tear Kakuzu to shreds if he even hinted at making a move I didn't like.

He growled at me again and released his hold on his forearm to shoot his other hand at me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I caught his hand with one of my vectors and used several others to rip the mass of stringy stuff connecting it to his body apart as I dropped his hand. I didn't want him to figure out just how I was doing what I was doing. That could be dangerous. For him anyway. I smirked at the thought, if he even seemed to have figured out what my vectors were I'd kill him anyway. I couldn't have him or Hidan running around telling people about me. It would attract the scientist attention and then they would come and try to capture or kill me again.

As I got closer more of my vectors shot forward to grab him and pick him up. I held him spread out in the air as I stopped and stood just in front of him so I had to tilt my head back to look at him. I propped a hand on my hip and grinned nastily, "Do you see now?" I asked snidely, "The difference between my power and that of a pathetic human like you is as different as night and day," I told him, "Now, tell me why he," I pointed to where Hidan's body lay bloody on the ground as he stared at me with wide pink eyes, "isn't dead. No human I've ever done that to has stayed alive that long."

* * *

**Now, I recieved a rather rude and annoying review on chapter one, whoever it was didn't bother to continue reading through chapter two before trying to insult me. Conviently for them they left the review unsigned so I couldn't offer an expansion of their small literary knowledge.**

**Anyway, whoever it was seemed to think all of you the readers were laking in intelligence and went as far to say that my story needed more detail and that I needed to try writing a story not a diary.**

**So my dear readers, all of you please if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me what point of veiw this story is in?**

**Please and thank you. XOXOXO**


	4. The Immortal Man

**I was at a bit of a loss at what to name this chapter, but the one I picked seemed appropriate.**

**I am aware I have not yet given the name of the main character, this is first person. You'll find out her name in due time, I promise, though her name is already posted in a couple places outside of the story if you care to go in search of it. ^^**

**Thank you to my reviews for your support!! Double thank you for the supportive(and quite funny in some cases) responses to my rant about the flame I received!! They really helped me!!**

**Words- 1,611**

**

* * *

**

**Death Lied – Chapter Three – The Immortal Man**

Kakuzu's red and green eyes narrowed angrily as he stared down at me and fumed. He was silent long enough I wondered if he was debating on not giving me an answer. Well, I'd just have to show him how bad of an idea that would be on his part. I tightened my grip on his arms and legs warningly, but not to the point that would be very painful. Yet. If he decided he didn't want to cooperate I could always start pulling his arms and legs off until I got answers.

Or maybe I should start with his fingers and toes first. I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I turned the idea over in my head. If I started with his arms and legs things would be over too quickly, but if I started with his fingers and toes I could cause him more pain and he wouldn't bleed out as fast. I blinked and smirked then, well, his friend hadn't died from blood loss after I pulled off his arms and legs so it made sense that Kakuzu wouldn't bleed out either.

"Well?" I asked him as I tightened my vector's hands just a little bit more. I frowned as I crossed my arms again, I really wasn't in the mood for playing around. If the was even a chance the scientists with their soldiers were still on my trail I couldn't afford to leave witnesses. After I got any information I could I'd kill them both.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled irritably, "I'm right here! Seriously, you could just ask me!" He continued, obviously trying to sit up and yell at the same time. Instead he just looked like part of worm that had gotten cut off from the main part of the body and was twitching horribly. It was rather amusing to watch a human without any arms and legs flop around like that. I'd heard the saying 'run around like a chicken with its head cut off' before and it made me wonder if Hidan's body would continue to move and run around if I cut his head off…

I made and amused sound as I turned to Hidan and propped one hand on my hip while still keeping Kakuzu visible in the corner of my eye. I figured I'd feel it through my vectors if he tried something, but it didn't hurt to keep an eye on him. "Alright," I answered Hidan with an amused smirk, "Why are you still alive?"

"I'm immortal! A follower of Jashin!" He shouted while offering what he probably thought was a sadistic smirk. I blinked at him as I tilted my head slightly to the side, immortal huh? I wasn't sure if I believe that one or not. Actually, I was fairly certain I didn't believe it. Immortality wasn't possible for humans, Diclonius maybe since no one really knew how long we lived for, but not for a human. The name meant nothing to me, I guessed that 'Jashin' was his boss or something along those lines.

"Impossible," I answered him with a frown and shake of my head, "Humans aren't immort-"

"Well I am, damn it!" He answered angrily with the volume of his voice just a bit below shouting as he did his best to thrash around on the ground. The sight made me smirk with amusement as I planted a hand on my hip as I watched. As he was Hidan wasn't even a threat to me or anyone else. Still, he was still alive and the stumps where his arms and legs had been weren't even bleeding anymore. That was strange, unnatural for a human and even most animals, though I rarely killed animals. I rarely had to, animals, for whatever reason, like me. Half the time I even feel like I understand what they're thinking and they seem to understand me. A benefit of being a Diclonius perhaps, humans didn't seem to have any understanding of the creatures they shared their world with. They abused their pets and hunted other creatures for their skins and teeth. I didn't understand their need to kill an animal for its skin or teeth or claws, I did partly understand why they hurt their pets. They hurt their pets because it made them feel superior to something, but when they sink to that low of a level to hurt someone weaker than they are it made them less than what they were, if they were something in the first place.

I stepped forward, carrying Kakuzu with me so I kept him partly in my sight as I approached Hidan and crouched down to get a better look at him. Besides his strange hair and eye coloration he really didn't appear all that different from a normal human, "What's a Jashin?"

He sputtered with outrage at my question. I felt my lips twitch in a slight smile at the image, Hidan really was quite entertaining as far as humans went. I didn't just mean that he was still alive either, his personality was interesting, funny even, although 'funny' wasn't usually a word I picked to describe humans. When he got himself under control where he could speak coherently he answered, "Jashin isn't a fucking what!" He half shouted back, outrage and anger in his voice with more than a hint of a growl, "He's the god of my dogma!!"

I blinked at him. I knew what a 'god' was, though after everything that had happened to me I wasn't sure if I believed in them. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin in my hands as I frowned at him. Hidan obviously had very little self-control, which wasn't uncommon in humans, but it was almost ridiculously easy to make him angry. I didn't have all that great control of myself either, if someone, a human, ticked me off I killed them. Sometimes I killed them even if they _didn't_ tick me off. Hidan wasn't precisely ticking me off anymore though, mostly he was just amusing. I tilted my head to the side in my hands at him, "What's a dogma?"

Hidan began sputtering yet again at my question as his face reddened with anger. I wondered how _that_ was possible since the reddening of the face in embarrassment or anger was caused by blood rushing to the face. Since I'd pulled off his arms and legs Hidan shouldn't have any blood left, especially since the dirt and grass around him was practically dyed red from his blood. Hidan growled angrily as he glared at me with hate filled eyes, not an uncommon sight for me to receive, I'm used to being hated. Suddenly his anger vanished, making me blink as he smirked arrogantly at me, "So you're even dumber than you look, huh bitch?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Ignorance wasn't the same as stupidity. Ignorance was simply not knowing; Stupidity was not being able to understand the information or being incapable of learning. I wasn't stupid, I'd just never heard the word 'dogma' before. If Hidan wasn't going to give me any information than he was useless, ignoring him I stood up and turned to his friend. Kakuzu was still glaring at me with undisguised anger and hate, but it didn't faze me as I repeated my question, "What's a dogma? I've never heard that word before."

I added the last bit in hopes that it would make him feel superior to know something I didn't, but that didn't have any effect as he stared back at me wordlessly. I shrugged and suddenly squeezed both his forearms and calves with my vectors, smirking with satisfaction as I heard the bones crunch in all four places. He uttered a cry of pain as I dropped him, but it was cut off as he hit the ground and the air rushed out of him. I sighed, "If you guys aren't going to talk there's no reason for me to stick around. I'm not going to risk getting captured for a couple of weird humans," I told them, "There's always more of you around…"

I could always ask someone else I decided as I turned and started to walk away. I paused and looked back at them, their clothing was weird to me but it was probably normal for here. I turned back and reached for Kakuzu again. Hidan's coat was ruined from me ripping his arms and legs off, but Kakuzu's was fine. I picked him up again with one of my vectors, ignoring the cry of pain he gave as I jostled his arms and legs I'd broken. I held him up as I carefully opened the zipper to his cloak and then switched my holds on his arms so I could slip it off his arms without damaging it. I picked it up with another vector as I dropped him back on the ground and brought it back to myself.

It was heavier than it looked and my weak physical arms felt it more acutely than my vectors had. I shrugged and slipped it on then zipped it up. It was much, much too large for me but that was all the better for me since the collar came up high enough to hide my face from the bridge of my nose down. I really needed a hat, but I could always take one later I decided as I turned and walked away.

* * *

**And so the journey begins... **

**This is going to be _so_ much fun.**


	5. Of Monsters and Ants

**I am sorry for not posting for a while. Life is busy, but I have only two more weeks of school, then I'm out for the summer. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more. It depends on how much I'm working though.**

**Enjoy~**

**Words- 1,990**

**

* * *

**

**Death Lied – Chapter Five – Of Monsters and Ants**

I could practically feel the glares of the two humans as I walked through the knee high grass, broken by the occasional large rock or tree. It made me smirk slightly, since the silver haired guy, Hidan hadn't died and claimed to be immortal the scientists might just take him with them when they left. I hadn't killed Kakuzu and he had been fairly interesting too, so they might just take him with them too. I wondered if they'd do the same sort of experiments on them as they had on me…

"_Get back here!!"_ A voice floated to me, though I didn't even bother to turn to acknowledge the silver haired man's voice. Hidan could yell at me all he wanted, I was demonstrating how little I cared and just how little he mattered as I continued walking. More yells followed, but they sounded more and more muffled as I kept walking until they finally went silent altogether.

I wasn't entirely sure _where_ I was walking to, but it didn't really matter. The important thing was to keep moving, if I stayed in one place for too long or if I got careless and advertised my presence too much, the scientists would catch me again and put me back in a cage. If they caught me again I'd never have another chance to escape, I'd spend the rest of my miserable life in a cage while they did whatever they felt like to me. I grimaced with a mixture of anger and pain at the memories the flickered through my mind then narrowed my eyes in resolve.

That wasn't going to happen.

The trees were thickening now making me a bit more on edge as my senses sharpened and expanded. I may feel like prey, but that didn't mean I was going to be prey. It would be impossible for a human to sneak up on me anyway, I'd know they were coming. It was one of the special 'other' senses that Diclonius had that humans didn't. I wasn't even quite sure how they worked yet, the scientists had referred to them as 'beast instincts,' claiming that, since Diclonius were closer to beasts than humans, that we had animal instincts. If that was the case then I shouldn't be feeling like prey, I was the hunter.

That train of thought seemed to be the right one since the uncertainty I'd been feeling vanished as if it had never been. I held my head up proudly, I was proud to be what I was. The world of humanity should tremble in fear as I walk. I was their predator, I could kill them without mercy and without them even knowing what was coming.

I smirk twisted my lips behind the collar of the strange coat I was wearing, I was feeling quite pleased with myself now. Yet… A frown quickly took the place of my smirk as I continued to think. If I _was_ closer to an animal than a human than I shouldn't have the urge to kill every human I saw that I did. That was a human trait, that they kill each other over petty, stupid reasons. An animal only kills for food or to protect its territory, family, or itself. Animals are sensible, humans aren't. So what did that make me?

I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, those were thoughts for a slow day when I was safe and could afford to stop somewhere where the scientists wouldn't find me. If I ever had a slow day, I knew that unless the scientists believed I was dead they would keep hunting me until I was dead or they captured me again. But I wasn't going back to being a lab rat again, I would kill myself before that happened and take as many humans with me as I could.

I paused in mid step when grass suddenly stopped brushing my legs and my foot made contact with bare earth rather than the soft grass I had grown accustomed to. I stopped fully and looked down at the worn earth under my foot, still clad in the shoes I had stolen back in the city. Then I looked to my right, following the strip of bare earth that was roughly a foot and a half wide. I blinked as I examined the markings in the dirt in the strip of bare earth, there were several different ones, but they all had a certain sameness. _Tracks,_ these were tracks. That meant that this was a path. Some of the tracks looked like a small dog's while some of the others looked like a human's, several humans, judging by the amount of tracks going both directions on the path.

But which way actually led to the humans? I wanted to follow the path and find out where the humans were so I could find out where I was and if any of the scientists were close. Chances were that if they were looking for me they'd try asking around a human dwelling first. They always seemed to think that Diclonius would go to human dwellings. I suppose they assumed we were out to eliminate the human race, which we were, but did they honestly think us that stupid?

I looked back down to the path and narrowed my eyes at it, still debating on which way would lead me away from the humans. For the moment I wanted to avoid humans at all cost. If I avoided them I wouldn't have to kill them when they saw me. I'd learned long ago that people with pink hair, red eyes, and horns tended to stand out and cause more than a little bit of an uproar. Uproars tended to attract attention, attention that I really didn't need. I glared at the path, my lip curling slightly to reveal a pointed, slightly elongated canine tooth.

My senses tingled as my senses picked up a human's approach. I narrowed my eyes and looked to my right out of the corner of my eye. I definitely wasn't going that way. I backed up, moving back among the trees where there was less chance of me being spotted. I knew better than to use the path to move around, I'd leave my own tracks just like the stupid humans and my shoes looked different from their bare feet. Once I felt I was far enough back that the human wouldn't see me I stood in the shadow of a large tree and waited, watching to see if this human would act like Kakuzu and Hidan.

I was more curious than anything else. I wanted to see if this human would sense me like Hidan and Kakuzu had. If it didn't sense me or whatever it was Hidan and Kakuzu used to detect me, I'd simply let it go on. There wasn't any sense in killing a human that didn't cause me a problem right now, I needed to avoid detection and a dead human called all sorts of attention. If the human did detect me I'd kill it the same way I'd tried to kill Hidan and see if it died or if it stayed alive like he had.

Excited energy crackled through me like lightning with anticipation as the human drew nearer. I actually wouldn't mind another fight like the one I'd had with Hidan and Kakuzu, though Kakuzu was almost the more interesting of the two. Hidan staying alive as he had could be brushed off as a freak occurrence, but Kakuzu shooting his hands like he had wasn't even close to the normal I was used to. The black stringy stuff had seemed almost _alive_ in the way it reacted to him…

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused completely on the human I was beginning to be able to see through the trees. It wasn't moving any faster than a walk and it wasn't being quiet about it either. As it go closer my excitement died down to disappointment as my senses told me that this human wasn't like Hidan and Kakuzu, it felt just like a regular human that I was used too. I sighed softly in disappointment as I watched the human walk along the path, frowning with disappointment. It was a younger boy, I judged him to be a few years from entering adolescence yet he wasn't a complete child either. He was carrying what looked to be some sort of bucket in his right hand and some sort of long skinny pole in his left hand. I wasn't sure what those two objects could be used for together, but being as this was only a normal human I didn't really care.

I waited until the human boy passed by and I could no longer sense him before moving forward. I paused by the path and glanced both ways again. I defiantly wasn't going the same way the boy had gone, where there was one human there were always more. I was wary about going the way the human had come too though. There was always a chance that there were more humans that way too…

A low rumble from my midsection made me jump and look down at myself with wide eyes. The rumble came again and I frowned down at my stomach while an uncomfortable pinching sensation accompanied the rumbling. I place a hand over my stomach and clenched it slightly as I looked back up around the woods I was in. I knew there wasn't any food around here. There might be food where the human boy had gone or the way he had come from, but I still couldn't risk entering a human dwelling. I may have been hungry, but I was nowhere near starving. I could go on a bit longer before my hunger would affect my senses. I did consider myself very fortunate that it wouldn't affect my vector strength at all.

Pushing the discomfort to the side I stepped over the path and continued into the woods. I didn't really know where I was going yet, but it _felt_ right to be going this way. It was something one of my senses was telling me to do, but they weren't picking up enough information yet to tell me _why_. I suppose it didn't matter too much, there wouldn't be anything that would be a threat to _me._

I was a Diclonius after all.

As I continued through the trees I noticed them beginning to thin out again and a low rumbling sound met my ears. I paused and tilted my head sharply to the side as I listened to the rumbling sound. It was too constant to be a car and it was gravelly enough to be a tank and not high enough to be an airplane and not choppy enough to be a helicopter. I frowned at the forest ahead of me. What would make a constant rumbling sound like that?

I hesitated a moment, sulking in the shadow of the tree I stood by. Going forward when I didn't know what was ahead wasn't an intelligent thing to do, bordering foolishness on my part, but I was still confident in my only abilities to defend myself from anything that got in my way. I tossed my head proudly, my light pink hair whirling through the air before settling back in place. I stepped forward then, heading for the low rumbling sound that grew steadily louder as I walked. Whatever was making that sound was big…

My senses perked up and I stopped as I listened to what my instincts told me. There were at least three humans ahead of me, but they weren't like that pathetically weak boy I'd watched earlier. No, these three felt more like Kakuzu and Hidan…

* * *

**-sighs dramatically- I do so love cliffhangers...**

**Any guesses on who it is she's meeting?**

**And Riley Killer may not guess! I consulted her for the ending of this chapter and she helped me come up with a title for it, so a big THANK YOU goes out to her, but she already knows who the three are and I don't want it spoiled for the rest of my lovely readers... =]**

**The next chapter is going to be _so_ entertaining... **


End file.
